bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementary Time!
Elementary Time! 'is the 5th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 58th overall episode. Plot When the kids make fun of Scarecrow by painting ridiculous pictures of him on the castle walls, he decides to start a school for young children to respect him, with some help from a mean teacher. Episode (The episode begins with the Candys and the three ponies painting a ridiculous-looking Scarecrow on the castle walls. They're all vocalizing a Bubble Guppies song "Long, Long Time Ago". The two villains come by and are surprised by what they're seeing. Scarecrow seems irritated by this.) * {'''Scarecrow} "Hey! You kids!" (The kids stopped singing to notice them. All nine kids dashed off.) * {Grim Reaper} "Graffiti on the walls is not permitted!" * {Scarecrow} "How immature they are!" (He looks at a ridiculous drawing of himself on the castle walls. Grim Reaper laughed at it, while Scarecrow looks really steamed.) * {Grim Reaper} "That looks so funny!" * {Scarecrow} "Is that supposed to be me?" * {Grim Reaper} "Your authority has really went down-to-the-ground." (laughing) (He stops chuckling when he saw a silly-looking drawing of him.) * {Grim Reaper} "Now there's me!" * {Scarecrow} "Those undisciplined creeps..." (The kids are at a far distance, sounding happy by their results.) * {Scarecrow} "Why I ought-a!" (He runs to them, but he trips over a metal bar causing yellow paint to spill all over him. GR approaches by him.) * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow, are you okay? Woah..." (The kids saw Scarecrow is a mess, and laughed at him. They stopped and saw him running towards them. The kids ran off.) * {Scarecrow} "I'll let you all have it!" (Before he could move, a hole appeared below him and he fell in. Grim Reaper goes to see if he's alright.) * {Grim Reaper} "Uh...Scarecrow? You okay?" * {Scarecrow} (to himself) "I won't forgive those inappropriate goons!" ---------- (The scene cuts to the castle's throne room.) * {Scarecrow} (hand wrapped in a cast) "Look at this! This injury is so severe, it took three days to heal!" * {Grim Reaper} "Those brats have turned into a bunch of mischievous dumb-dumbs." * {Genie} "Isn't that the case because slow Scarecrow runs the country?" * {Grim Reaper} "How dare you say that!" * {Scarecrow} "Ha ha ha ha! If you make fun of me, I won't pay you. So tell me a way to punish those goons." * {Genie} "There's an easy way to make children become less brattish. And that is to set up a school." * {Grim Reaper} "You're kidding!" * {Scarecrow} "A school, huh?" * {Genie} "A Dark Wizard School Inc...is the ultimate tool for confining children...and taming them like obedient little puppies." * {Scarecrow} "So it's like to harshly punish them?" * {Genie} "Dark Wizard Inc has only one of our greatest school kits left." * {Scarecrow} "Yes! Send it at once!" (The genie pops back into his lamp, glowing lavender to grant the wish.) * {Genie} "At this rate, Jupiter Town will become a fine civilized country." (His giant-sized lamp glowed brighter. We cut to a giant bell ringing, found on top of a school. The Candys, Chandelee, Chondoller, the three ponies, and other kids from town dashed down the path. The two villains stood outside the building.) * {Scarecrow} (talking into a mega phone) "This is the start of our country's first educational institution!" * {Chondoller} (unhappy) "What? Educational institution?" * {Grim Reaper} "This is the Jupiter Imperial University Affiliated Elementary School!" (The scene is now being recorded on TV.) * {Grim Reaper} "Anyone who enrolls in elementary school can also enter the university with our convenient escalator-style system. No matter how bad parents are at disciplining their children, enrolling them will make them well-behaved, which is why families are flooding in from all over the country. Textbooks and opening commemoration tickets have instantly sold out!" (Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, Chandelee, Chondoller, and the Candys are watching this in the family apartment.) * {Mr Rainbow} "Sounds like an opportunity. You kids are going to enroll Scarecrow's school." * {Vanilla, Chondoller, Cinnamon} "No way!" * {Sugar Pie} "Seriously, daddy?" * {Lolipop Pops} "We don't want anything to do with Scarecrow's latest fad." * {Mrs Galaxy} "But the people from town are chosen as the teachers. It's really democratic." * {Mr Rainbow} "And of course, it would be unbecoming if you children didn't attend Scarecrow's schools." (Lolipop gives an angry look. The school bell rings, fireworks boomed, and balloons float up and away. Everyone is wearing black robes. The castle guards were there.) * {Grim Reaper} "And now for the memorable opening ceremony of the Jupiter Imperial University Affiliated Elementary School!" (All the adults clapped.) * {Grim Reaper} "Me, as the vice principal of this school...and Principal Scarecrow." * {Scarecrow} "Everyone, from now on, you must study well to devote your heart and soul to me." (Lolipop still had an angry look.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hmph." * {Choco Cream} (raises hand} "Principal!" * {Scarecrow} (unhappy) "What is it, Choco Cream?" * {Choco Cream} "Do we have to wear these uniforms?" * {Scarecrow} "It's an effective use of resources." * {Grim Reaper} "Now you shall sing the school anthem along with the principal and me!" (Two guards play French horns.) [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] ~ It's good when you wave and show gratitude ~ To us, and not show that bad attitude ~ Now, you have came to this Jupiter school ~ Consider it cool, it is no drool (They end it there.) * {Lolipop Pops} (angered) "What up with that?" * {Grim Reaper} "And now, class will begin!" * {Choco Cream} "Wow! That's exciting!" (The scene cuts to the inside of the building, in a classroom. All the kids are at their seats, while the adults are at the back of the room. Grim Reaper opens the door, and Scarecrow enters.) * {Hazele} "It's Principal Scarecrow..." * {Bustle} "Can we..." * {Gastro} "Be students as well?" * {Scarecrow} "Adults can also enroll. So, Grim Reaper. What's the most important thing in Jupiter Town?" * {Grim Reaper} "That would be to respect Scarecrow!" * {Scarecrow} "Correct! Grim Reaper will be the class representative." * {Grim Reaper} "Right. I'll give warnings to those who act foolish." * {Blueberry Jam} (to himself) "Isn't Grim Reaper the vice principal?" * {Scarecrow} "We want to study too." (The kids sounded confused.) * {Grim Reaper} "The first lesson is arithmetic. Your teacher for that is Parm." (Parm comes up to the front of the room.) * {Parm} "Why thank you." * {Grim Reaper} (brings out a scaled-covered top hat) "The teacher must wear this." * {Parm} "Okay." * {Blueberry Jam} (to Cinnamon) "I'm glad it's not Scarecrow this time." * {Cinnamon Buns} (to Blueberry) "Yeah. Just imagine if we have them as teachers." (When Parm puts the hat on her head, she gives off a crazed smile and her mane poofs out a bit. She lets out a hysterical laugh.) * {Parm} (insane) "M-Math class will begin!" (eye twitches) * {Vanilla Cake} "Looks like something's up with Eggplant's mom!" * {Sugar Pie} "Parm, you're suddenly not yourself today. Are you alright?" * {Parm} "Nevermind that!" (She wrote a math problem on the board; 1+1.) * {Parm} "Now tell ''me what one plus ''one ''equals? You, Red Unicorn!" (Red struggles to speak. Insane Parm gets into his face.) * {'Parm'} (''with a creepy smile) "Tell me..." (screaming in anger) "OR ELSE!!!" * {Red Unicorn} "One plus one is...TWO!" * {Parm} (picks Red by the hoof) "NOT FAST ENOUGH!" (She throws the red stallion at the two villains, causing them to crash to the floor.) * {Blueberry Jam} "Seriously? Giving Red a physical punishment after giving a correct response?" * {Parm} "That was a judo lesson." * {Choco Cream} "Math and judo at the same time? That sounds fun!" * {Lolipop Pops} "That's not fun! I don't think Parm could act like that." (gives an angry look) "Can you, Principal Scarecrow, solve this problem?" * {Scarecrow} "Oh dear..." * {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow..." (whispers to Scarecrow) * {Scarecrow} "I knew that. It's two, obviously." * {Parm} "Then bravo to Scarecrow." (Scarecrow lets out a laugh. Another math problem is written on the board; 20x10.) * {Parm} "Next problem is 20 times 10. Anyone know the answer to that?" * {Blueberry Jam} (raises hand) "I know!" * {Scarecrow} (raises hand) "So do I!" * {Parm} (eye twitches) "Sc-Scarecrow..." (Grim Reaper whispers to Scarecrow the answer.) * {Scarecrow}" Uh, that would be two-hundred." * {Parm} (giggles crazily) "That's correct!" * {Lolipop Pops} (angrily) "It's too obvious they're cheating." (Another problem is written on the board; 2.35x10.) * {Parm} (grins weirdly) "Two point thirty-five times ten. CHOCO!!! What's the answer?!" * {Choco Cream} (happily) "Ooh. A math problem. I got that one. It's...balloon?" * {Parm} (screaming in his face) "It's not balloon!" (He picks the Candy up and throws him against the wall where the villains stand. A bell rings, which means next class will begin. Grim Reaper removes the hat from Parm, and her mane was back to its normal style. The insanity disappeared from her body.) * {Grim Reaper} "Math time is over." * {Parm} "Right, right." (She walks out of the scene.) * {Grim Reaper} "Next is science class." * {Vanilla Cake} (raises hand) "Why don't we get a break?" * {Grim Reaper} "Because you don't!" (The mayor comes up to the front of the room and takes the scaly hat.) * {Grim Reaper} "Mayor Jupiter will teach science." * {Mayor Jupiter} "I've always wanted to be a teacher..." (He puts on the hat, and his mane turns crazy messy and the insanity spreads all over his body. The mayor lets out a crazy laugh.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "Under a dangerous--" (twitch) "--agreement, we'll conduct a--" (twitch) "--chemistry experiment! Now get out your equipment--" (twitch) "--for the--" (twitch) "--experiment!" (He takes out a beaker, thermometer, another beaker filled with a white substance (sulfur), a small container of a liquid (nitric acid), and a black substance on a small plastic tray (charcoal).) * {Mayor Jupiter} "HERE I HAVE...sulfur..." (twitch) "--NITRIC ACID...and charcoal!" (crazy giggle) "Everyone mix them together in your glasses!" (eye twitches) * {Blueberry Jam} "Huh? I'm pretty sure that's how you make gunpowder..." * {Mayor Jupiter} "If it's mized right..." (twitch) (holds up a burning stick) "IT IGNITES!" * {Lolipop Pops} "NO!" (All students are covered in blackness after their experiment explodes on them. The mayor lets out a crazy laugh again.) * {Mayor Jupiter} "You should've ''seen the look on ''your ''face!" (''twitch) "Next! Split some plutonium." * {Blueberry, Chandelee, Chondoller} "Plutonium?!" (GR brings in a machine.) * {Grim Reaper} "Sorry I kept you all waiting." * {Lolipop Pops} (holds GR by the shirt collar) "Dumb-dumb! Do you want to vaporize the whole country?!" (She throws an Electro Ball at the machine, destroying it.) * {Grim Reaper} "What did you do?! That was senseless defiance!" * {Scarecrow} "Mayor Jupiter, you should punish students who break important teaching materials!" * {Mayor Jupiter} "Lolipop, out in the hallway! NOW!" (Lolipop ended up in the hall, holding a giant-sized heavy bucket of water. The bell rings for next class to start. The mayor takes off the scaly hat, resuming back to his normal state and his mane to turn back to its original style.) * {Grim Reaper} "Thanks for the hard work." * {Mayor Jupiter} "Heh heh heh. How did you like my teaching skills?" (He walks out of the scene.) * {Grim Reaper} "Next is lunchtime!" (The kids cheered. Eggplant comes in with lunch for the students.) * {Grim Reaper} "The one in charge of the school lunches is Eggplant!" (Some kids sounded worried.) * {Eggplant} "Don't worry! I won't make you all sick this time!" (Lolipop, who was already back in the room and now in her seat, whispered to Chandelee.) * {Lolipop Pops} "When Parm and Mayor Jupiter became teachers, they act completely different." * {Chandelee} "You think the same will go to Eggplant?" (The blue-violet stallion is already serving lunch to the kids.) * {Eggplant} "Enjoy your lunch, Cinnamon." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Wahoo! I love eating!" (CB munches up her meal.) * {Chondoller} "There's nothing to worry about, Loli. He's the same as always." * {Lolipop Pops} (to herself) "Just what the hay is going on? I have to get to the bottom of this." ---------- (The bell rings again.) * {Grim Reaper} "Afternoon classes are history and language! The teacher is the town intellectual, Sweetheart." (Sweetheart wears the hat. His mane becomes poofy and messy, and also turns into a psychopath.) * {Sweetheart} "I have been researching ancient history for a long time." (holds up a flat stone with strange writings on it) "This is a--" (twitch) "--lithograph written in--" (twitch) "--ancient Jupiter characters..." (He smashes the rock to his face, cracking it into smaller rocks. All the pieces fell to the floor. Sweetheart stomps his hoof.) * {Sweetheart} "That ancient--" (twitch) "--Jupiter civilization stuff is all--" (twitch) "--complete--" (twitch) "--nonsense." (twitch) "Those kinds of junk don't exist!" (twitch) (All the kids are confused.) * {Lolipop Pops} (raises hand) "But Sweetheart, you excavated historic ruins of the ancient Jupiter civilization." * {Sweetheart} (twitch) "Those were from the ancient Scarecrow civilization." * {Scarecrow} "What a great teacher!" (laughs) * {Sweetheart} (in front of Lolipop) "The civilization continued from approximately ten thousand years ago to our present Master Scarecrow." (twitch) "Just read the textbook!" (throws Lolipop a textbook) (Lolipop opens the book, reads some of the info for few seconds before responding.) * {Lolipop Pops} "I knew it. This book has nothing but lies in it." * {Sweetheart} "That's what it says. End of story!" (twitch) (The bell rings, and GR removes the hat from Sweetheart's head. His mane resumes to its normal appearance and is no longer insane.) * {Sweetheart} "Well then, was I a help to you all?" * {Grim Reaper} "Next is gym class, so everyone take off your uniforms and go out to the schoolyard!" (All kids go out to the schoolyard, without their uniforms. Giant spiky pillars rose up from the ground, with barbed wire. An electrical current is surrounding the yard.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Oh no! We're trapped!" * {Red Unicorn} "We can't leave?" (The villains approach from behind the kids.) * {Lolipop Pops} "What's going on? Is this one of your evil schemes?" * {Grim Reaper} "This fence protects you from the dangers beyond." * {Scarecrow} "Adults have a responsibility to protect children." (Both laugh.) * {Lolipop Pops} "This is really messy." * {Vanilla Cake} "So who's the gym teacher?" * {Grim Reaper} "That will be...Mistletoe." (All kids, except Lolipop, laughed.) * {Pink Pegasus} "Mistletoe?" * {Blue Alicorn} "How can he be a gym teacher?" (Mistletoe puts on the scaly hat, and grows insane. His eyes become wonky and gives a creepy grin.) * {Mistletoe} (crazy laughter) "CAN IT!" (insane giggle) "Now, pesky brats! A hundred laps around the yard!" (The kids dashed around the schoolyard, following Mistletoe's orders. They soon became tired. Next, they have to climb up a steep wooden wall. Then, they have to free their selves from a large fishing net. Red had already jumped off a super high platform, but did not hit the ground because he had a rope tied around him. Other kids went and had to suffer the same thing.) * {Lolipop Pops} "That's it! Let's stop, everyone!" * {Mistletoe} "Lolipop! You get a demerit!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Training like this has many frightening things!" * {Mistletoe} "Are you blind? This is survival training." * {Lolipop Pops} "But...no one is having fun. Anyone having fun doing this?" (Choco hangs upside down on the rope.) * {Mistletoe} "Is that true?" (eye twitches) * {Choco Cream} (flies up, happily) "Oh, we're having lots ''of fun!" * {'Chandelee'} "Heh heh, yeah. It's more fun than studying inside...Right?" * {'Chondoller'} "Well..." * {'Lolipop Pops'} (''to Mistletoe) (angry) "I don't--!" * {Mistletoe} "Sounds like you have not heard what they said. As a punishment, extra homework is given to all of you!" * {Cinnamon Buns} "Homework?" * {Mistletoe} "You have to study, even at home!" (All the kids sounded surprised.) * {Lolipop Pops} "That is not a fair punishment! Not everyone should be punished! It should be me if you're going to do that!" * {Grim Reaper} "The rule is that if a student misbehaves, everyone gets punished!" * {Chandelee} "Lolipop, you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." * {Lolipop Pops} "What?" (The bell rings. Mistletoe takes off the hat, and is no longer acting like a psychopath.) * {Mistletoe} "Now class is over." (exhales) "...Goodness, am I exhausted..." (The school bells rings. The scene cuts to the family apartment. A huge stack of papers is on the coffee table.) * {Sugar Pie} "All of this is homework?!" * {Blueberry Jam} (reading the directions) "Put the right character inside the blanks." * {Cinnamon Buns} "The best master in the world is blank..." * {Blueberry Jam} "The correct answer would be Scarecrow." * {Mr Rainbow} "You guys will get used to it eventually." (Rainbow and Galaxy left the scene.) * {Lolipop Pops} "We shouldn't do this stuff, guys! Come on, stop it!" * {Chondoller} "The teachers are pretty creepy..." (Lolipop crosses her arms in anger. We cut to the castle yard. The sun was setting. Scarecrow was playing golf. He hits the ball. It rolls until it stops at the edge of the hole. Then it falls in.) * {Grim Reaper} (claps) "Nice one, Scarecrow!" * {Scarecrow} "Thanks to that homework, I can enjoy a peaceful adult life." * {Grim Reaper} "It's impossible to finish so much homework." * {Scarecrow} "Yeah, and the teachers will be ticked off again." (Both laugh. Little do they know, Lolipop and Blueberry are hiding where they can't see them. The villains walked out of the scene, laughing.) * {Lolipop Pops} "I knew ''they were up to something." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "I couldn't hear what they said." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "I'll tell you later. Let's go." (Lolipop opens the throne room doors a little to peek. Blueberry just zooms inside and finds lots of equipment. Lolipop also goes inside.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "What's all this junk anyway?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "I don't have the slightest idea." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Wait! Could these be school supplies?" (A voice came out of nowhere saying "Products of Dark Wizard Inc". Turns out it was Sir Great White.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Sir Great White." (The great white shark picks up a book.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "What's that?" * {'Sir Great White'} "The manual for the school. Anyone who takes position as a teacher, they act like psychopathic monsters. There seems to be something in this manual that can tell us." (The scene cuts to the Rainbow House. All Candys, except for Lolipop, are asleep. LP is downstairs, reading the manual.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "To make any student act obedient...extremely skilled teachers...should always wear..." (Her eyes slowly closed and drifts to sleep. The girl yawns and wakes up, commences to read more.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "For example, in regards to the teachers instructions, the students..." (Cut to the next day at school. The kids are in the classroom, singing the school anthem. Lolipop was the only one who wasn't singing. Then all singing stops.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Today, we'll start off with music class. Dandelion will be the teacher." * {'Dandelion'} "I'm tone-deaf, but enjoy." (He puts on the scaly hat, and his eyes glow red and turns insane. He slams his front hooves on the front table.) * {'Dandelion'} (''twitch) "Listen up, all of you!" (crazy tone) "Now we're going to sing! Sing in a chorus!" (Dandelion sings a tune to the school anthem at Cinnamon with a megaphone, causing her to fall off her seat.) * {Pink Pegasus} "I don't like gloomy songs like that!" * {Red Unicorn} "Do it like so!" (Pink and Red play a tune of the Bubble Guppies song "I Want A Pet Today" on recorder. Lolipop does so as well, and also all the kids play along. Dandelion is not happy about this.) * {Dandelion} "Stop! STOP! Knock it off! That's a--" (twitch) "--song full of dangerous ideas!" (twitch) "Stop it!" (even angrier) "Stop it!" (He accidentally knocks the hat off his head. His psychopathic behavior stops immediately, and his eyes aren't red anymore. The bells rings.) * {Dandelion} "And our fun music time has come to an end." * {Grim Reaper} "Now it's time for arts and crafts. With your art teacher...Sunflower." (Dandelion goes to give the scaly hat to Sunflower.) * {Dandelion} "Cannot believe class is over already." * {Sunflower} "Right, though you were acting a bit psychotic there." (Sunflowers wears the scaly hat, and grows insane.) * {Sunflower} (twitch) "Hey, twerps! Draw a picture or sculpt something! Get to it now!" (twitch) (All students got to work. Lolipop, while molding with clay, thinks to herself.) * {Lolipop Pops} (thinks to herself) This is weird. First, Dandelion, next Sunflower, then... (Her thoughts are interrupted when she turns to look at Choco sculpting a mini model of Scarecrow out of clay.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Choco, what are you doing?!" * {Choco Cream} (happily) "Molding with clay. Duh, why?" (Lolipop looks around. The other kids are doodling/sculpting Scarecrow. Lolipop gasps.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Now everyone else is acting weird!" * {Scarecrow} (chuckles) "We're finally seeing the effects of the education." (Scarecrow and Grim Reaper laugh.) * {Lolipop Pops} (destroying Chandelee's model with Thunderbolt) "Stop it!" * {Chandelee} "Lolipop! What is wrong with you?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Snap out of it already!" * {Sunflower} (angered) "Why you...!" (in front of Lolipop) "I cannot allow such a huge troublemaker in my class like you! I shall punish you!" * {Lolipop Pops} "Stop!" (Lolipop looks at the hat. She believes the hat had explained everything, and thinks back at the manual.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hey! Anyone serving as a teacher wearing that hat turns into insane monsters!" * {Choco Cream} "Like...being in a trance?" (snaps out) "What?! * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey, she's right. Eggplant wasn't wearing it. I'm taking it off!" (He jumps out of his seat and tries to remove the hat from Sunflower's head. Sunflower tries to get the boy off his head, but the hat came off as well and Sunflower is not going crazy anymore. Unfortunately, the hat falls on Lolipop's head. The girl grows extremely insane.) ---------- (She throws an Electro Ball at Vanilla, knocking him to the floor. Lolipop gets on top of the front desk.) * {Lolipop Pops} (twitch) "The next class is culture!" (pointing at Vanilla) "Poor students like Vanilla destroy order must be eliminated!" (She lets out a huge Thunderbolt on Vanilla. The boy dodges it, and attacks back with Shadow Ball. Lolipop counters them back at him with Iron Hand.) * {Grim Reaper} (smirk) "What a violent teacher." * {Cinnamon Buns} "Cut it out, come on!" (Before Lolipop could attack, Cinnamon stops her with Thunderbolt. At that moment, Vanilla removes the hat from Lolipop's head, restoring her back to her normal self. The hat lands to the floor. Suddenly, the hat grows bigger and bigger, as if it's going to pop. Then something pops out. Indeed it's a monster; resembling a large, blue slime blob in a red and black long-sleeved shirt and a black crown. It has dark eyes and a mouth. Scarecrow cackles.) * {Chondoller} "The hat was ''a monster." * {'Scarecrow'} "The monster known as King Masterson." * {'King Masterson'} "I believe to be so myself." (Masterson immediately attacks the Candys with his giant-sized ruler.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Do it, guys!" (The male Candys try to spin through the monster, but they bounced back and fell to the floor. Masterson whacks the Candys out of the building with his ruler. He holds electrical energy balls at them. The Candys counter them with Iron Hand.) * {'Sugar Pie'} "That guy is way too powerful." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "It's going to beat them." * {'Sugar Pie'} "No!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Wait, the energy balls!" (The other kids are watching from inside.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "That monster is brawler. If the Candys take in his energy balls, they'll have random powers. So let's do it!" (The Candys spin through the energy balls. This time, there will be two different and new powers; the males are the Psychic Puffers. Their outfit is a purple and black striped long-sleeved shirt. The females are the Fighter Candles. Their outfit is a red shirt, dark blue tails, and bandannas of their signature color.) * {'Choco, Blueberry, Vanilla'} "Let's go, Psychic Puffers!" * {'Cinnamon, Lolipop, Sugar'} "''And ''the Fighter Candles!" (The kids are amazed to see this.) * {'Chandelee'} "Wow. Two new powers at the same time. Psychic Puffers and Fighter Candles." * {'Chondoller'} "This is getting interesting." (We cut to the battle scene.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Alright...Psychic Puffers, use Psyshock!" (The male Candys use Psyshock.) * {'King Masterson'} "Ahhh!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "And now, Fighter Candles, we'll give more damage with Triple Kick!" (The females help out with Triple Kick.) * {'King Masterson'} "Oh!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Then we'll use Arm Thrust!" (The FC attack with Arm Thrust. It sends Masterson flying into the building.) * {'King Masterson'} "Ow!" * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Now, Psychic Puffers! Use Psychic!" (PP use Psychic to lower Masterson's defense.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Fighter Candles, let's use Double Kick!" (FC use Double Kick and hit Masterson twice, sending him up to the sky.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Cinnamon, go up there and finish it up with Storm Throw!" (Cinnamon speeds up and uses Storm Throw to send Masterson flying away through the clouds.) * {'King Masterson'} "Ahhhh! Curse you, CandyCake Guppies!" (Everyone had already evacuated the school building before it explodes. They cheer for the Candys. Scarecrow screams in anger.) * {'Scarecrow'} "That's unfair! Those brats won again!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Well, better than nothing, I guess." (We cut to Parm speaking to the people holding a photo of a steamed Scarecrow.) * {'Parm'} "...And so, the evil is defeated. The CandyCakes have successfully done it. That's all for today's tale." (The kids cheered and clapped.) * {'Chondoller'} "School is best in moderation." * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Especially learning." * {'Lolipop Pops'} "And without any homework either." * {'Cinnamon Buns'} "Yep." * {'Sugar Pie'} "I agree." * {'Choco Cream'} "Me too." (''blows party kazoo) End of episode.